User blog:Khairiboss0601/Wished franchises that I wish would be in LD........................
You heard what the title said? Come on, start reading my list. Franchises 'The Matrix' * Neo Level Pack ** Neo *** Nebuchadnezzar *** Phone Booth * Morpheus & Trinity Team Pack ** Morpheus *** A.P.U. **Trinity ***Trinity's Motorycle 'Half-Life' Yes, it's been my single franchise wishlist (if you notice). * Gordon Freeman Level Pack ** Gordon Freeman *** Antillion *** Scout Car * Alyx Vance Fun Pack ** Alyx Vance *** D0G 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' Willy. Wonka. Hmmm, tasty. * Willy Wonka Level Pack ** Willy Wonka *** Wonka-Vision *** Wonka-Mobile * Charlie Fun Pack ** Charlie *** The Blue Elevator 'The Adventures of Tintin' This will be based on the Tintin films. And, it makes sense, well, Mission: Impossible is here, so why not? * Tintin Story Pack ** Tintin *** Snowy (in-game) *** Thomson (in-game) *** Thompson (in-game) **The Tintin Cycle (Lol, this is just a name for a motorcycle that they used in the old film) ** Unknown Toy Pad Build Note: Please do note that there will be an upcoming Tintin film in 2017. And of course, the story pack will be based on the Tintin sequel. * Captain Haddock Fun Pack ** Captain Haddock *** Captain Haddock's Ship (The ship that was stolen from the 1st film) 'Men In Black' GB is here. So, well why not MIB? And, plus, they need another franchise from SONY that is not GB-related.. * Agent J Level Pack ** Agent J *** FORD P.O.S *** Monowheel I think the level from the Agent J level pack will be featured from either MIB or MIB 3. The reason was that because of the first film, in which during that time, Agent J wasn't that experienced. And wouldn't include MIB 2 as it was a terrible sequel for the 1st film. Also, is because of the time travelling scene back in MIB 3 which I find it sick but weird (Agent J should have a Time Travelling ability). * Agent K & Boris the Animal Team Pack ** Agent K *** MIB Choo Choo ** Boris the Animal (1960's variant) *** Edgar the Bug 'Arrowverse' * The Flash Level Pack ** The Flash *** STAR Labs Van *** Flash Van (?) * Cisco Ramirez (Vibe) Fun Pack ** Cisco *** Undecided vehicle * Legends of Tomorrow Team Pack ** Atom *** (One of Atom's inventions) ** Firestorm (Jefferson Jackson (physical), Dr. Martin Stein (in-game)) *** Wavehunter (Rip Hunter's Time Machine) * Vixen Fun Pack ** Vixen *** Undecided vehicle Supergirl, Green Arrow and Superman will be NPCs and (playable ones) can change into their Arrowverse variant. 'Fallout' Yes, and I know it's a crazy idea. * The Lone Wanderer Level Pack ** The Lone Wanderer *** Codsworth *** Deathclaw * Vault Boy Fun Pack ** Vault Boy *** Pip-Boy 3000 (Gadget) '007' * 007 Story Pack ** 007 *** JB007 ** MI6 HQ Toy Pad Build Levels on this story pack will be based on the upcoming new film. 'Samurai Jack' * Jack and Aku Team Pack ** Jack *** Meta-Dinosaur (from the 3rd episode) ** Aku *** Kraken Aku 'Young Justice' Since its renewed for another season, figure it out well, we should have another DC franchise. * Aqualad and Miss Martian Team Pack ** Aqualad *** Sphere ** Miss Martian *** Bioship * Superboy Fun Pack ** Superboy *** The Warworld 'Stranger Things' Again. Just an idea. * Eleven Fun Pack ** Eleven *** Waffle Maker 'Green Lantern: The Animated Series' * Green Lantern Fun Pack ** Hal Jordan *** Interceptor 'Dexter's Labortary' * Dexter and Dee Dee Team Pack ** Dexter *** Computer ** Dee Dee *** (Any vehicle) 'Ben 10' This franchise will be based on the original series, and will ignore Omniverse. * Ben Tennyson & Vilgax Team Pack ** Ben Tennyson (Ultimate Alien) *** Rustbucket ** Vilgax (Ben 10 original show, season 2) *** Vilgax's Ship 'Justice League' I do hope this movie better do well. And hopefully, they do blend it very well with LD style. Note: If The Flash (CW) is going to be in the game, then I'll pick these packs. * Batman (JL) Story Pack ** Batman (JL) *** Batcycle ** Gotham City Toy Pad * The Flash Fun Pack ** The Flash (JL) *** (Undecided vehicle from DCEU) 'Counter-Strike' I decided to put this instead of Team Fortress 2 because I was a Counter-Strike fan and would love to have this franchise in the game. * Terrorist/Counter-Terrorist Level Pack ** Terrorist ** Counter-Terrorist *** Jeep (Counter-Terrorist's vehicle) *** Helicopter (Terrorist's vehicle) I had an idea that in the level of this level pack, this will start off with a screen by choosing which side are you on (using which figure), then it lets you join to that side which you decide to join. And, it will follow the same story. 'inFamous' * Cole MacGrath Level Pack ** Cole MacGrath *** Undecided vehicle *** Undecdied gadget 'The X-Files' * Fox Mulder and Dana Scully Team Pack ** Fox Mulder *** Bubble Litter ** Dana Scully *** Ford Explorer Adventure World Here, this will be the locations and non-playable/quest giving characters of each respective franchise. The Matrix Locations *Zion *Mega City *Backdoor *Playground *Temple Quest Giving Characters and NPCs * Agent Smith * Cypher * Oracle * Mouse * Niobe * Link * Persephone Half-Life Locations * Black Mesa Training Facility * Xen * Citadel ** Citadel Core * Black Mesa Desert * Santiago Military Base * White Forest Quest Giving Characters and NPCs * G-Man * Barney Calhoun * Dr Rosenberg * Dr Issac Kleiner * Wallace Breen * Colonel Odessa Cubbage Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Locations * Atlanta, Georgia ** The Chocolate Factory *** Chocolate Waterfall *** Oompa Lommpa Land ** Charlie Bucket's House ** School ** Cherry Store *** Shop Quest Giving Characters & NPCs * Charlie Bucket * Grandpa Joe * Oompa Loompa * Prince Pondicherry * Augustus Glopp * Violet Beauregarde * Mike Teavee * Mr. Bucket * Mrs. Bucket * Mr. Teavee The Adventures of Tintin Locations * Brussels ** Tintin's Apartment ** Maritime Library ** Marlinspike Hall ** Docks *** SS Karaboudjan * Bagghar ** Palace ** Bagghar Town ** Desert ** Boat Area Quest Giving Characters & NPCs * Ivan Sarkarine * Thomson and Thompson * Nestor * Bianca Castafiore * General Alcazar * Al Capone * Corporal Diaz Men In Black Locations *New York (2013) **MIB HQ **LunarMax Prison **World Expo Observatory Towers **Central Park **Ben's Pizerria **Statue of Liberty *New York (1969) **MIB HQ **Empire Stand Building **Fairground **Rocket Site Quest Giving Characters & NPCs * Edgar the Bug * Frank the Pug * Agent O * Zod * Worm Alien * Agent K (1969) * Agent O (1969) * Griffin * Boris the Animal (1969) Note: New York 1969 can only be accessed using the Time Travel Ability. However, this can only be used with Agent J since he has the watch, and he has to get up to the Empire State Building in order to time travel back. (DeLorean wouldn't work in 2013 but works in 1969) Arrowverse Locations * Central City ** STAR Labs ** Big Belly Burger ** Police Station ** Mercury Labs * Central City (Earth-Two) can be accessed using the TARDIS Quest Giving Characters & NPCs * Captain Cold * Vixen * White Canary * Captain Boomerang * Superman (Arrowverse) * John Constantine * Wally West * Hawkgirl Fallout Locations * The Commonwealth ** Fort Hagen Base Site ** Malden Township * Boston * The Glowing Sea ** Vault 95 * Cambridge Quest Giving Characters and NPCs * Preston Gravey * Piper * Hugo * AJ 007 Locations * London ** MI6 Headquarters * The Casino Royale * Thailand ** Ko Tapu ** Bangkok * Paris ** Chateau de Chantilly Quest Giving Characters & NPCs * M * Miss Moneypenny * Q * Felix Leiter * Jaws * Valentin Zukovsky Samurai Jack Locations * The Future ** Creature Combat Club ** Aku City ** Dome of Doom ** Chrystallis ** Mist-Shrowded Isle * The Past ** The Emperor's Old House ** Workers' Cave ** The Cave The Past can be accessed using the DeLorean Time Machine. Quest Giving Characters & NPCs * Aku * The Emperor * The Scotsman * X9 * The Farting Dragon * The Empress * Demongo * Jack-Aku * Aku Minion Young Justice Locations * Happy Harbor ** Happy Harbor Bowl-O-Rama ** Happy Harbor Power Plant ** Mount Justice * Hall of Justice ** The Watchtower* * Gotham ** Wayne Tower * Star City ** STAR Labs *The Watchtower can be accessed by the Hall of Justice only. Quest Giving Characters & NPCs * Robin (Tim Drake) * Blue Beetle * Batman * Red Tornado * Black Canary * Superman * Nightwing * Kid Flash * Tigress That's it. And please, show some ideas. Category:Blog posts